Unexpected, but its for you
by laaurabakerx
Summary: A small leddi one shot. That came into mind earlier, and had to get it written before I forgot. Enjoy!:)


Okay, a little one shot that came to my mind. Involving Luc/Eddi.

Enjoy!:)

It had been a few days since Luc had the encounter with the patient that according to the patient, he 'attacked' him. This had been investigated and reported to the general medical. council. Michael, after hearing what had happened, had decided to suspend him until further notice.

Today was the day he would find out if he would keep his doctor career, or end up having to go searching for another career. Since he knew Eddi was working for the first few hours before heading to the conference with him, he decided to head to his lab. She was going to be there, for support, well jot just support, she was his girlfriend, she had also been there when the encounter had happened. Luc was a funny, weird type of guy. He spent most of his days in his lab, writing up notes that had to be filled, assigning stickers to his blood samples. But the lab, was one place he would call 'home'. It was the place where he first kissed Eddi, and the place where she had kissed him back.

2:30pm soon approached, and Luc could feel his heart thumping against his rib cage. Heading outside, he decided to wait for Eddi, just as she had asked him too. He adored every inch of her. The days flickered through his head about the days they used to argue like cat and dog, the fact they ended up with one another though, made Luc smile.

He was in his own world when Eddi arrived out the hospital doors. She said his name, taking his hand, but he never responded. This began to worry her, the only thing that brought him back to reality was when she leant up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Eddi smiled as she slowly came away, nuzzling her nose against his. "hey" she said sweetly, taking hand, able to tell he was worried, which scared her.

They both headed to the car, and their way to the crown court to hear his conviction and if he was going to be accused of anything, which would result him to lose his career. Eddi had decided to drive, to know that he maybe wouldn't be safe at the wheel. When they both was getting in, she noticed how numb he was, knowing he was upset. Turning to face him in her chair, she cupped his cheek, turning his face to face her. "it will be okay, you didn't hurt him" she said sweetly as she moved again a little and began to kiss him softly. He responded, pulling her on his lap with a small smile. Luc then pulled away softly, wondering the time, and he swore under his breath knowing how close they was to him finding out what would happen.

Once they both had arrived, Luc sat in the car for a few minutes, getting his head together. Today he was thankful that he had Eddi, when he needed her the most. After a couple of minutes, they decided to get out the car, Luc gripped Eddi's hand, his body was shaking like a leaf, and Eddi was able to tell that. Some people walked past as they entered the hall to have the hearing done and find out what would happen. Luc followed by Eddi went to the court room to be told what would happen, Eddi had hold of Luc's hand tightly because he was scared and would end up having a panic attack. The patient who had said Luc attacked him, was sitting in the chair, the other side. If looks could kill, eddi certainly would have done that easily, by the looks the patient was throwing at her.

As it was now half 3, everyone was in the room, including the judges who would declare if he could work again in the medical profession or not. As the evidence was beginning to show. Eddi could feel herself getting worked up because of this certain patient, and because it was affecting Luc mentally, she would happily put her career in jeopardy for her boyfriend, who she did adore. The evidence was caught on tape, of what Luc did to the person who began to irratate him, he was coming onto his girlfriend, it was his First instinct.

Luc heard questions as he looked to the audience. " he was gonna punch my girlfriend, what else do you expect me to do, stand there and watch him do it?" he asked angrily. Eddi nodded as she looked to the judges. "he wouldn't lie about something like that, and the fact he pushed him off me, we've ended up here!" she growled. From aau, there was Michael and sacha, along with Eddi.

The people who had heard everything they had to say was now taking to account what Luc and Eddi had both said. Somethings that the victim had said, had nearly caused Luc to blow. They decided to take a break to decide on the decision, Luc and Eddi both walked outside to their car, and stood by it catching some air. Eddi however, had a different idea, she decided to stand inbetween Luc, him placing his arms around her waist. "you done well in there" she admitted with a small kiss. "I love you more than anything.." Eddi added. A smile appeared on Lucs face. In his thoughts he had admitted that she was special to him, and he was lucky to have her.

Around 15 minutes, passed and they all had to go to the conference room again, this time, Eddi could feel Luc sweating with worry and how things would work out, she clenched his hand tightly, pulling him close to her. They all sat in the chairs they had been in before. The verdict had been decided, one of the judges decided to stand.

"Mr Luc Hemingway, I have heard what had happened, for this I'm deciding to let you continue to work, yes it was wrong, but after all, she's your girlfriend, we understand that. Your all free to go" she said with a small smile.

Luc grinned to Eddi as they thanked everyone who turned up to support him, and headed to their car, hand In hand, which they had been doing a lot recently. "you kept your career, I'm so glad!" Eddi exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. She had been dreading this day since it first happened. He smiled as he cuddled her tightly, before getting into the car and heading back to the hospital to collect Eddi's belongings.

A few months had moved on,Luc was now back at work, and they both was as happy as ever, and now had got engaged. They adored one another, so for that, they finished their shifts, driving into the sunset, for a week away.

The End!:D

Hope you all enjoyed that, its been abit of a task, trying to split between Millpotts and Leddi, but I've managed:)-i do apologise for any mistakes!:)


End file.
